Spying For My Love
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Spy AU. Lukas and Emil, also known as top agents Norway-12 and Iceland-1, were hunting down the notorious Arthur Kirkland. However, they, along with a former agent, both fell in love with the beautiful Lily Zwingli. Now their mission ended up as a competition of winning her heart. IcelandXLiechtenstein, NorwayXLiechtenstein, SwitzerlandXLiechtenstein. Inspired by "This Means War".
1. Reality or Virtual Reality?

_It was quiet at the fjords. The mountains were proudly standing still_, _the sky was a whitish_-_blue_, _and the lake was clear as a mirror. The trees and grass were coloured in many shades of green_, _nestling with the white and __yellow wildflowers_,_ and snow dotted the caps of the great mountains above…_

_KABOOM_~!

_Fire engulfed the surroundings and there were people with bulky armor and heavy weaponry. They destroyed everything in sight_, _wrecking everything in their path. Trees were cut down_, _the water turned dark with harmful black oil_, _and the mountains looked like giant monsters behind the flames._

_The leader of the enemy group laughed an evil laugh but then got cut off by the zap of an electric_-_blue beam. It burned the shoulder_, _making the leader yelp in shock. Realizing that the laser beam came from behind the large rock nearby_, _the leader fired the missiles at that direction_, _not noticing the shadowy figures appearing from behind._

_And that was when those two came in._

_There were two guys who were both wearing sleek_, _form_-_fitting_, _and metallic green uniforms. They were carrying guns with them and started to shoot the opposing team. Instead of dropping dead like people normally do_, _they disappeared in a flash as they were_ _gone in an instant. After what probably felt like five to ten minutes later_, _there was no one around except for the 2 guys_, _the dead bodies of the enemy team_, _and the main bad guy._

"_Hahahaha_!_ And how do you think that you puny punks are going to stop the one and only me_~?" _The leader cackled with bitter evilness._

_The two males looked at each other_, _whispering to each other as they planned what seemed to be a plan._

"_We…. we are going to do this_! _Hit it_, _Lukas_!" _The younger male turned to his companion._

"_Ok_, _Emil_!" _The older of the two kicked the leader in the groin before rolling down to go from behind. The younger one then shot the bad guy close to the heart while the guy was distracted from the pain of the attack. The other did the same_, _making their enemy disappear…_

_LOCATION CLEAR. TRAINING WILL NOW END._

The place surrounding the fjords were gone and got replaced with a white room and a silver floor. No bad guys there, only two guys wearing virtual-reality suits. Putting down the guns and the gauntlets, they waited for a moment for the skin to breathe before taking off their helmets.

In the middle of the room, two teenage spies were done with their training. And it was basically part of their day.

**Eugene: **Hi~! I'm back into real writing! Yay~! Anyway, this was something I wanted to do for a while but never finded the excuse to do so. But now I do! This is my first time doing a real AU story (not counting reader-inserts and stories like "Breathe Again for Me"). I'm also writing this in since the new James Bond movie "Skyfall" premiered yesterday here in Canada (not to mention America). It's also the 50th anniversary of the 007 series as of now. I just hope I get to watch the movie, because as a fan of spy-related movies/TV shows, I wanna watch it SO BADLY. *fingers crossed*

P.S. I'm writing my 'intros' in the bottom for this story. Mainly because I don't want the top messed up for this creation.


	2. Failed Sneak Attack

"That level's too easy."

"Mm. I agree. We've been through harder than that."

As the two guys took off their virtual-reality suits, the clothing-like mechanical devices revealed a sapphire blue short-sleeved hoodie, a black halter-style vest, boot cut jeans, and white button-down shirts underneath, covering their pale, slender bodies.

Lukas, agent name: Norway-12, had mysterious deep blue eyes that lack emotion and short ice-blond hair complete with a floating curl and a dot, the cross-shaped barrette pinning up his left side of the hair. He was 18. The younger boy, Emil, also known as Agent Iceland-1, had vibrant violet-blue eyes, similar to the aurora borealis, and tousled silvery-white hair. He was 16 years old, about 2 years younger than Lukas. They were brothers. As well as close friends, partners, companions, and top spies for life.

They worked for a top-secret spy organization called WISH, which was an acronym for **World's Ingenious Spies Headquarters**. Unlike CIA or other agencies, however, WISH doesn't mind training or sending people from other countries as spy agents. WISH was considered to be more accepting, more catered to agents of all agents (or in other words, not just adults), and more trustworthy. Oh yeah, and not to mention way more badass.

"Lukas, why do we have to wear these outfits again?" Emil asked his older brother, tugging at the collar of his shirt; the heat inside the virtual-reality suits made it hot inside the clothing.

"Because," Lukas said coolly as he smoothed out the creases of his hoodie and jeans. "Hero wants to discuss something important to us over dinner tonight. I doubt that it's important…"

The leader of WISH, Alfred F. Jones, was the one in charge of all the spies. Compared to every agent in WISH, he was the super spy and the only one without a code name. Instead, people called him 'Hero', because of his huge ego, his sense of justice, and his self-proclaimed title as 'The Hero'. Whenever people start to meet him, they would say something like, 'How the hell is _that _guy in charge of those spies? Ain't he supposed to be tough and serious?'. If that's the case, then listen to the saying: _Never_ judge a book by its cover. Why, you ask? Well… you'll find out later.

"Come, we'll have to leave so that we'll have time to get ready before dinner." Lukas made a 'come here' gesture at Emil, who meekly obeyed.

"Ok..."

Anyway, after shutting down the computerized settings for the day, they both headed to the soft white halls of the immense HQ, unaware of a shadowy figure sneaking up on them from the ceiling…

_WHAP_!

And the so-called intruder fell down on the floor.

Lukas glared at the dazed person in front of him and his brother. "Are you trying to sneak up on us again, Denmark-69?"

Mathias Køhler, aka Denmark-69, snapped out of his current state and stood up quickly. "Maybe~ but then again, I just wanna see my cute little Norge~" He smirked as he said that, making Lukas's face redden in embarrassment.

"Mathias, stop embarrassing him." Emil scolded at their fellow agent; whenever Mathias would call Lukas by the nickname 'Norge' (from Norway-12, since Norge means 'Norway' in Norwegian), Emil would defend him whenever his brother ended up embarrassed. "Now what do you want?"

"…Oh yeah! That reminds me! Hero sent me here to give you directions of the place." After seeing the confused looks on the brothers' faces, he corrected by adding, "The restaurant. It's almost nighttime and you'll have to be there pronto or else your asses will be kicked.."

"Ah…. that explains it." A sigh came out of the Norwegian agent's lips as he rolled his eyes. "Just give to us already."

"Ok, ok! Geez…" Mathias took out a small GPS-Mini, in the form of a silver iPod nano. "Kiku (Japan-110) and Eduard (Estonia-16) installed them in there; just press 'Shuffle' twice… need a lift to that place?"

"…No, we'll be fine."

There was a moment of silence as the brothers continued walking. Even as Mathias called out, "Good luck out there~!".

**Eugene: **If anyone here got ideas for gadgets and weapons for spies (fit for all ages), please let me know in a review of message. I wanna hear your opinion. ^^ Oh yeah, and in case people are wondering, the code name for agents in WISH goes like this:

The country represents where the agent was born, nationality, or where they are currently living. It doesn't change if the agent moves to a different country to live once they join.

The number next to it represents the agent number they ended up with by number order in the country's category.

For example, if Emil (Iceland) is the first Icelander to join WISH, then he'll end up in the Iceland category and the first Icelandic agent in WISH, making him Iceland-1.


	3. Mission from the Safe House

**Milwaukee, Wisconsin, U.S.A **

"….Are you sure _this_ is the place, Lukas?"

"It should be.. according to my GPS-Mini, anyway…"

It was 8:15 PM… at least, in Milwaukee's time zone. It was dark outside and as both Lukas and Emil followed the direction uploaded inside Lukas's GPS-Mini, they found themselves in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where there was… nothing but a few cars, a small alley, a few trash cans, and a garbage bin.

After Lukas parked his new 2014 Appletree Green Aston Martin Vanquish, he gazed the entire place with his stoic-looking eyes. There seemed to be nothing in there… was it all just a trick?

"Over there! There's a door with lights on it!" Emil pointed out as he directed his focus to behind. Lukas peeked and sure enough, there was a brown door with old-fashioned door hinges, a few plaques, and lamp-like lights at the sides, looking as if it was the porch of a simple suburban house. "Could this be the entrance?"

"Perhaps… we should go check." As they got off, they headed to where the door was. They had to keep an eye out for any gangsters or somebody suspicious though, as they might be around in empty places like this.

The door was squeezed into a triangular-prism-like corner and there was a big black plaque next to it on the left. The words on the plaque said (not counting the ones at the bottom left corner, which looked hard to see):

**INTERNATIONAL EXPORTS, LTD.**

**770 FRONT ST.**

When they got in, they noticed that the inside looked a bit like a regular house, with dark wooden stairs, beige walls, and many picture frames. However, they started to think twice when they saw a young lady with blond dreadlocks down at the right, wearing black clothes similar to what a gypsy would wear.

"Please stand against the back wall." The lady instructed. The sudden order made the brothers's eyebrows raised up, but they did as she said.

But what they _didn_'_t_ know was that from inside the real restaurant, there were many people watching the footage of the two in the gray flat-screen TV…

"Put out your arms like this, please." The lady now said, putting her own as a demonstration into what looked like a crossed-arm position. "Kick your legs up this high and as fast you can."

Lukas and Emil stared at each other in confusion, wondering why were they supposed to do that. It was suddenly growing confusing…

"..From what she said…. isn't it like the Cossack dance?" Emil cannot help but to ask in a quiet voice.

"Something like that," Lukas shrugged. "but without bending down to do it." The brothers did as they were told, as they kicked up the legs high and tried to do the Cossack dance as well as they could. The lady counted down their kicks, stopping at the number 7. The short ritual only ended as the two spies lifted up their arms and yelled out a 'Hey!' as they landed.

The lady smiled. "Very good disguise, agents. You are clear~" Landing her slim fingers at a set of controls, she flicked a switch and to their surprise, the bookcase swung open! Surprised, but not entirely shocked, they went in. The walls of the narrow halls seemed to be made of stone with lights flashing at the bottom.

Finding themselves at another open door, the doors swung open and they found themselves overpowered by cheers of other customers as they came in. Emil and Lukas weren't sure if they should be laughing or to be embarrassed; that was _not_ something they would expect inside a typical secret base.

The customers were holding up signs that indicate numbers, possibly showing off the points they ended up receiving for the Cossack dance. Most of them showed numbers between 7-10, meaning that for first-timers, they actually did pretty good.

"What! A THREE? What are you, a Russian guy or something?!" Lukas yelled when an elderly man held up the said sign; that resulted in him having a blood vein sticking out as he ranted. Emil cannot help but to smirk; he usually found it somewhat amusing whenever his older brother gets pissed off at somebody else, even if they were just teasing (eg: Mathias randomly hugging him, whenever a fellow spy pulled a prank, etc).

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy, man! They're totally nice people!" A loud yet familiar voice rang out as it laughed. You could clearly hear a hint of the Southern accent once you heard it.

Emil and Lukas looked up to see the person they were seeking. The leader of WISH, Alfred F. Jones. a.k.a. Hero. He had short sandy-blond hair with a small curl sticking out and bright blue eyes, blue as the waters from the Caribbean Seas. He also wore glasses, but instead of his usual gold-coloured frames, he used thicker cobalt blue ones instead. His outfit was different, too; instead of his usual bomber jacket over a suit and tie, he wore a white zip-up hoodie with flashy stars made of tiny red, black, and yellow rhinestones under a dark blue Aeropostale polo shirt. He also wore lighter blue jeans and black Nike sneakers.

"Finally, you're here!" Alfred grinned as he saw Lukas and Emil. The server, Agent Barbie, led the three to their table, which was in a small room with wooden doors and 2 mirrors. It reminded them of a small train compartment.

Normally, they would've just received the contents of whatever it was Alfred wanted to talk about, but the WISH leader informed that they should order first so that their server won't hear them. So after scanning their menus, Alfred ordered The _infamous_ Spyburger along with Coca-Cola, Lukas decided on the MI-5 (with garden vegetables) and iced tea, and Emil chose the Soviet Defector (including mashed potatoes) with lemonade. The server, Barbie, nodded at their choices, and left (Alfred tried to flirt at her, but she didn't notice..).

"So what is this place?" Emil asked, gesturing at the entire restaurant. It was completely unlike any of them they'd ever been into so far. From what they saw, it was a spy-themed restaurant, but they never thought that the people there took the theme _that _seriously. There were spy-related memorabilia nearly all over the place, as well as James Bond trinkets and souvenirs from the Cold War, and the décor was similar to the inside of a clubhouse. There were trapdoors, dead ends, alarms, and secret passageways everywhere. There were even spies in every corner! One tipped his black fedora and winked at Emil when he saw the debonair fellow.

"Oh yeah! This is the Safe House Restaurant in Milwaukee!" Noticing the brothers's raised eyebrows, Hero added, "This is a espionage-themed restaurant. It's been around for a while and they actually got good food there so don't worry too much about grease and stuff."

That gave the two a sigh of relief; they don't like anything greasy (unless any form of Norwegian or Icelandic cuisine was _supposed _to be that way). They were not completely big fans of burgers either, because of how their leader eats them, since they were his favourite food. I mean, look how much he would eat! They don't mind eating them and other junk food though, if they cannot find other places to eat during a mission somewhere off far away.

As Lukas and Emil were distracted in their thoughts for a moment, Alfred slid a PXL under their hands, hoping that they would feel it. Sensing the small machine nearby, they both grabbed it and after plugging on headphones, they listened to the contents of their leader's voice in the recording:

**Greetings Norway-12 and Iceland-1! It's me, THE HERO~! Ok, so this is your mission, if you choose to accept it. There were unexplained murders and robberies in Switzerland. Bern, Geneva, Schwyz, and Zurich were the targeted cities, although the similar actions may also happen at other places in the world. There was also activity going on in the Swiss Alps. The person behind this is totally unknown, as well as the enemy's evil plan, so it's your mission to figure out the culprit and to stop the dude/dudette from destroying the world, invading it, or whatever. And now this message will self-destruct immediately…**

Instead of an explosion like most people would've expected, the PXL just sizzled and backfired, as if ended up jammed. Luckily at the same time, Barbie had just arrived with their meals, which made the two brothers hide the recorder and destroy it with Hero's bag in one smash.

It turned out, Emil concluded, that the food actually tasted good here at the Safe House. The three ate with hidden eagerness, although he and Lukas gagged when they saw Alfred munching quickly on The Spyburger and slurping loudly on his glass of Coca-Cola.

"By the way, if there's any updated info during your mission, call me!" Alfred added in after swallowing a huge bite of his burger. "And fyi, you gotta get new gadgets and a wardrobe before leaving!"

"But what's wrong with-"

The leader cut off Lukas's statement. "Deal with it tomorrow, dude. But right now, let's eat!"

After finishing dinner a couple minutes later, Emil had to go to the bathroom before leaving. But it didn't take him long enough to open up the door to the Men's Bathroom and-

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH THIS PLACE?!"

Lukas and Alfred cannot help but to snicker at the sound of his voice; _now_ who was the one annoyed like that?

**Eugene: **Yeah, there is a Mission Impossible reference in there. Also, the Safe House is A REAL RESTAURANT. I'M NOT KIDDING. It's really in Milwaukee, Wisconsin; it's kinda hard to find the place though. The food mentioned are real dishes from the restaurant and some of the people working/shown there at the place are real. If you wanna learn more about it and/or watch the episode of where I heard of this place, check out the links (remove the spaces first):

Main Website: www . safe-house mainmenu . html

Menu (from the website above; it's printable): www . safe - house assets / pdfs / sh _ menu - 2012 - web . pdf

This place is featured at World's Weirdest Restaurant: www . foodnetwork . ca / ontv / shows / worlds - weirdest - restaurants / episode. html?titleid = 272173 & episodeid = 272173


End file.
